


Sanders Hospital

by Em_The_Anxious_Dragon



Series: Sanders Hospital [1]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders Shorts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Angst, Gen, Inspired by Good Doctor, Inspired by New Amsterdam, Medical Procedures, More characters to be added, OCD!Remus, Prosthetic Leg!Logan, They're all one big medical family, more areas to be added as needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 07:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_The_Anxious_Dragon/pseuds/Em_The_Anxious_Dragon
Summary: An introduction into the alternate Sanders Sides universe in which your favorite characters work in a hospital! By reading this story, you can stay caught up on the places and characters that appear in the story, alongside major events!





	Sanders Hospital

**Author's Note:**

> This introduction includes brief overlooks of the main areas of the hospital and its main characters at the creation of this AU. There's more detail for each character to come in their stories, of course. These are just general summaries.

**Sanders Hospital**

Located in sunny Miami, Florida, Sanders Hospital is one of the top-ranking public hospitals in the country. Famous for its charitable president Thomas Sanders (no relation to the name of the hospital, as he loves to joke), Sanders Hospital features an award-winning mental health department and pediatric center! Its connection to the local university has allowed for a wonderfully talented resident program and educational opportunities. In the hospital's long history, they have treated people from all walks of life- from homeless people to the President of the U.S! (He just spent a few days in the hospital with a broken leg, but still!)

As a public hospital, they naturally have less funding than private institutions. One of the biggest rivals to the hospital is St. Gemma's Hospital, a respectable private hospital that makes its home on the other side of Miami, closer to the rich beach houses and expensive hotels. They've been praised for possessing what some call the best burn ward in the Southern United States. Many of the doctors of the two hospitals share a respectful relationship and have aided one another when their personal expertise was needed. However, there's still tension between the two hospitals for government funding, alongside some personal tension between doctors.

_ **Major Hospital Locations** _

  1. **The Main Lobby.** The main entrance to Sanders Hospital is the first glimpse of the wonderful care that awaits you during your stay. The front doors are wheelchair accessible, with a long slope going down to the main floor. The smooth, curving metal reception desk sits below the hospital's logo- a rainbow-colored caduceus. Hubs of blue and grey lounge chairs and couches collect below warm circular lights. The lighting in the lobby changes depending on the time of day- on bright days, the lobby will use as much natural sunlight as possible. On dark days, or during dusk and dawn, the lights will shine a bright, but neutral color. During the night, the lights are turned to a warm yellow, as yellow light encourages rest far better than harsh blue or white. This part of the hospital lacks the stereotypical smells of rubbing alcohol and disinfectant. Instead, the smell of freshly baked pastries from the hospital coffee shop fills the lobby, accompanied by whatever Baths and Body Works scent the barista decided to use for the day. There's also a gift shop in the lobby where visitors can buy their ailing loved ones gifts to aid recovery!
  2. **The Pediatrics Ward.** With beautiful swirls of color on the walls and cartoon characters, it doesn't take long to understand why the pediatrics department of Sanders Hospital has won so many rewards. Every step of the way, the doctors and nurses patrolling this side of the hospital are ready to comfort a child in pain. Patient rooms have a TV where families can put in DVDs they brought from home or from the hospital. Each room has a recliner and couch so parents and immediate family members don't have to leave their kids. This part of the hospital also contains the NICU, which can be a heart-breaking place at times. The doctors keep in close contact with the legal department's Child Protective Service officers. If the pediatricians suspect child abuse or a child loses their parents, they don't hesitate to call the CPS officers, cause guess what? These folks are the nice sort of CPS officers! The department has gone under fire at times by people claiming they have pushed the borders of a doctor/patient relationship (giving personal gifts to patients, favoritism, becoming too much of a friend to the patient and less of a doctor), but so far they've kept their heads above water
  3. **Entertainment Row.** While not its official name, hospital staff call this part of the hospital Entertainment Row for its patient services. This part of the hospital has a library that patients can borrow from, including books and DVDs. There is a lounge room with TVs and gaming devices with windows looking over the city. Since its on the top floor of the hospital, it also opens up to the roof-top garden, where patients can walk around and enjoy some fresh air. There's even a gardening program at the hospital where patients can help grow and harvest fruits and veggies to use in the kitchens! It's a wonderful way to boost a patient's emotional health and give them a chance to relax between tests and treatments. Entertainment Row also hosts classrooms for long-term students so they don't fall behind on studies. Often these classrooms are used by patients booked long-term into the mental services department, but those struggling with cancer, tuberculosis, and other diseases that require long-term hospital care are still able to keep up their education.
  4. **The Emergency Department.** While not as famed as other parts of the Sanders Hospital, the emergency department does host a no wait policy- patients are taken straight to beds without waiting, as those with serious conditions cannot spend half an hour waiting for someone to check them in. This makes the ED a pretty chaotic place. However, the policy has been credited to saving multiple lives and even for stopping an epidemic! (That's a story for another time). With a central hub of desks and computers, doctors can hop from one patient to another and quickly determine if they need to be checked into a room or if they can soon head home.
  5. **The ICU.** The hospital tries its best to keep the ICU a naturally lit environment. It runs on a similar light system as the main lobby and they try to have windows in each room. However, with the nature of the ICU, there's still a sense of dread and worry that hangs over anyone who visits the area. Experienced doctors appreciate the less gloomy atmosphere, but with the smell of disinfectant trying to overpower the lingering stenches of those too far gone to save and withering gift shop flowers sitting on mantels, the gloom still remains.
  6. **The Psychiatric Department.** The other most awarded department of Sanders Hospital, this part of the hospital has the most personalized rooms. As most patients who find themselves in these rooms are at the hospital for long-term care and observation, the staff allow them to add a few more personal touches to the rooms than long-term patients in other departments may be allowed to. As long as the items can't hurt them, they can have them. The offices of each doctor are also personal, designed for therapy, to relax patients when they come in. Each office also has the personal touch of the doctors, as it helps them bond with their patients in a way that makes them feel more open to share their issues.
  7. **Doctor's Lounges.** With a few in different parts of the hospital shared by different departments, the lounges are places where doctors, nurses, and residents can settle down for a bit. There are beds against one wall for those on long shifts and kitchen space for doctors to store food and even do a bit of cooking if the chance comes. You can find many residents finishing papers and studies around the rectangular plastic tables in the center of the room while also chowing down a quick dinner. The staff like to keep most of their work troubles outside of the lounges, however.
  8. **The President's Office/The Board Rooms:** Thomas Sanders' office is usually empty. Since this is a president who likes to be on the floor doing what he went to school to do whenever he can, its usually locked. When he's working on presidential business or other similar work, those entering are greeted by the usually open balcony behind his desk with a marvelous view of Miami. Sometimes he'll be on that balcony, drinking some coffee and watching the sunset. The shelves along one wall contain a mixture of personal items and work-related stuff- diplomas and awards, Steven Universe pop figurines, the latest medical journals, a few favorite knick-knacks. (Dr. Picani usually avoids the office so he's not tempted to steal his boss's figurines). Next door to the office are the hospital board rooms, where the hospital board members meet and discuss the goings-on of Sanders Hospital. A yellow-tan room with a long wooden table and a monitor at the end, the board rooms are very professional. If a staff member gets called up there during a board meeting, something's probably going to go down. While the hospital president may be an honorable man, the same can't be said for all of his board members. The rooms are more inviting when used for Thomas's meeting with his department chairs.
  9. **The Lock-Up.** As a public hospital, Sanders is in charge of treating prisoners from some of the big prisons around Miami. All prisoners are kept in a special, separate ward away from the rest of the prison under heavy protection. Doctors and nurses must put all equipment through scanners and confirm items with security personnel before they can enter. Prisoners are to stay in their areas (curtained off sections with beds) unless given permission to leave. All types of prisoners are treated here, from juvie kids stuck for a few months for vandalism, to serial killers doing double-life sentences.



_**Staff Members** _

**Thomas Sanders-** Hospital President

Thomas Sanders started his career at Sanders Hospital when he was a teenager, volunteering in Entertainment Row. Living in the area, young Thomas snagged a summer job in the library and helped many young kids find books to entertain themselves during chemo and therapy. Thomas loved helping others, even back then. He went to med school specializing in art therapy and mental health services but later got some cardiovascular certification so he could better assist in surgeries. He got a job at the hospital that started it all, getting a residency in the psychiatric department. When he joined the department, the place was gloomy, with depressing rooms and depressing offices. As Thomas climbed the ranks, his positivity and infectious happiness spread around the department. Rooms became brighter, offices became more welcoming, and patients became happier. While the hospital board cared less about patient happiness, they did care that Thomas's effect on the department was bringing in more patients and making money. He became the head of the psychiatric department. When the former president retired, Thomas was offered the job. He accepted, hoping to improve even more of the hospital.

While he can struggle against the greed and ambition of his board members (whom he sadly cannot get rid of alone), Thomas has slowly but surely found his place as a respectable, kind, and intelligent hospital president. He helped turn the hospital into a major LGBTQ+ supporter in Florida. He's a hands-on sort of president, wanting to keep in touch with each part of his hospital. He tries hard to make real changes happen and affect the community in a positive way. His personality, which helped change the psychiatric department so much, has now changed the entire hospital for the better. People joke that he's done so much, they renamed the place after him, but he swears it was a coincidence. He justs tries to put some good into the world.

 **Joan Stokes-** Medical Director

Joan Stokes is Thomas's right hand in the hospital. The two met in med school, when Joan helped Thomas work on this thesis on the health issues of Miami LGBTQ+ people. Joan kept in touch with Thomas after they graduated and the two were very close friends. Joan started their residency at St. Gemma's and got first-hand experience in their prized burn ward. They moved to Sanders a few years after completing their residency to take a job as a general surgeon. They met their partner, Talyn, while working on a case involving a kidney transplant on someone who recently lost an arm.

Joan has always been the more level-headed, more focused one in their friendship with Thomas. As medical director, they are able to take Thomas's swirls of imagination and inspiration and apply those ideas on a practical level, adding in their own ideas. The only real arguments you'll see Joan get into with Thomas are about the job. They are a private person, but when they are around people they're comfortable with, their outgoing and funny sides emerge. If kids spot them in the pediatric ward, they'll probably make a few jokes. Depending on the adults in the area, they may sneak in a few 'mature' jokes as well. 

**Roman Prince-** Director of Public Services

Where Joan is the right hand of Thomas, Roman is the left. He doesn't have the medical skill that Joan and Thomas have, but he does have a presence that few can argue with. He's in charge of Entertainment Row and manages fundraisers, public appearances, speeches, and special events. He puts a special effort into the entertainment that patrols the pediatric ward entertaining kids- balloon artists, hospital dogs, everything! Entertainment is the best way to cheer up kids! He's the face of Sanders Hospital, appearing on talk shows and representing the issues of the hospital and the medical community.

Of course, there's doubt in his role- a high school drop-out managing a hospital? What can he say about the medical community when he never even went to college? To his friends, it doesn't matter. But it does to him. When the stress of dealing with the hospital's image becomes too much, he'll take part in his passion- teaching kids how to act at the local YMCA. He loves acting, and tries to find any chance he can to do so.

 **Patton Foster-** Head of Pediatrics

This bubbly man was simply made to handle kids! Patton is known as 'Doctor Sweetheart' by some of the nurses and lower-level staff, as he treats everyone with fatherly kindness and respect. He always takes time to ask people how they're doing and is always ready to give advice. He always gets a laugh out of the younger kids and connects to the teenagers in the department extremely well. (If we're being honest, he's the source of most of those accusations of pushing the doctor/patient relationship too far, and they're probably right, but is that a bad thing?) He's ready to share tears with parents in pain, who are definitely included in his advice-giving. When people questioned whether to hire Logan Berry as the head of the Emergency Department, their biggest concern was that Patton would lose focus working alongside his husband. So far they haven't had to worry. Much.

Despite his fatherly and loving nature, Patton can be extremely stubborn. He often refuses to resort to any treatments that would cause a conflict with his morals, always searching for different ways to go about things, therefore ignoring the treatment that would save his patient's life until it was truly the only answer. When it comes to his moral standards, he can be strict. However, he's always looking to improve himself and be kind to others, supporting self-care, self-love, and the expression of emotions (even when he tries to repress the ones he has).

 **Logan Berry-** Head of the Emergency Department

When you think of a doctor, you're probably thinking of Logan Berry. A logic-driven man able to put aside his emotions to get the job done, he is a shining example of the knowledge and respect commanded by doctors. When asked why he doesn't pursue a more glamourous and financially rewarding position at St. Gemma's or a similar institution, his answer is always the same- "I'm needed here." Logan has spent his life seeking to spread knowledge. He got a teaching degree alongside his medical degree and had a very unique residence- as a teacher's assistant at a medical college in New York, spending half of his time teaching and the other half fulfilling his medical requirements at the nearest hospital. Only a few days after his residency ended, he quit his TA job and moved back to his home state of Florida.

Logan took a job at a small, poorly funded clinic in the slums of Miami. He tried to educate his patients to better care for themselves, but he couldn't reach many people. He worked himself into exhaustion. The end result is poorly recorded- all that remains are some buried medical records in the file rooms of Sanders Hospital, a few police reports, and a metal leg that clicked whenever Logan walked. It was during his physical therapy at Sanders Hospital that Logan met Patton, who was only a year into his job. The two became close, and in a few years of therapy, re-adjustment to work, and new friendships, Logan and Patton were married. Logan tied up the loose ends of his old clinic and applied for the position as the head of the Emergency Department at Sanders Hospital.

 **Virgil Lawson-** Head of Nursing

Being at the top of the chain of nurses for Sanders Hospital is tough, but at least Virgil actually cares about what he's doing. Despite the fact that he lives off the hospital coffee shop and its vending machines, hasn't been back to his apartment in four days, deals with more work than one man should legally be allowed to, and deals with not only generalized/social anxiety but chronic panic attacks, Virgil Lawson is the happiest he's been in a long time. He protects and encourages both his nurses and his friends, acting as a source of calm in the constant storm of medical work. His no-nonsense attitude is perfect for nursing as he deals with crabby patients. He's rarely more in the zone than when he's running around the hospital to his next assignment, running through treatments in his head. Hospital security even consider him an honorary member of their team when the head of security caught him practicing kung fu in an empty doctor's lounge (he learned in high school, as a hobby and for self-defense)

He didn't start out working at Sanders Hospital. Virgil grew up in Atlanta and went to school at University of Florida. Once he was a registered nurse, he realized that he was actually alone in Florida. His single mother had died while he was in college, and he didn't have any other family. He started out working for a company that sent the rich private nurses, but he would have gone insane had he stayed. He decided to find a job somewhere that would pay well, and ended up in the employ of St. Gemma's Hospital. He doesn't talk about his time there. What most people know is that Virgil looked into the recently opened position for Head of Nursing at Sanders and a few months later, he was fired from St. Gemma's. A week after that, he became the new Head of Nursing. Few understand why he has such a deep hatred for the rival hospital.

 **Emile Picani-** Head of the Psychiatric Department

Sanders Hospital has been known for a quirky staff, but Emile takes the cake. He did a tour with the Navy for a few years out of high school before resigning and beginning his path towards becoming a licensed therapist and psychiatrist. He found some fame in the medical field for his fascinating thesis paper on the use of cartoons as a therapeutic tool. That was what made Emile such a unique therapist- he was able to find cartoons and shows and movies to connect with his patients and help them understand themselves better. That was also what made it difficult to hold down a job. He got positions at a lot of places, but he could never stay long. It was always the same song- he was too loud, people found him too strange to connect to, he couldn't keep a stable patient quota, he didn't blend well with the other staff. 

Emile bounced around the country, doing his best for people for as long as he could before he was eventually forced out. If it bothered him, he didn't let it show. Eventually, he stumbled into Miami on the coattails of DisneyWorld tourists and found a therapist position open at Sanders Hospital. He wasn't expecting to get the job. However, Thomas got a hand on his file and remembered reading his thesis- he loved that thesis! He hired Emile and, fully expecting to be fired within the month, started setting up his old cartoon routine. But something was different this time. This time, he stayed. He got a steady flow of patients who wanted to stay with him. Emile finally found his place.

 **Remy Dormir-** Barista

Remy seemed to fit more with the club-hopping, coffee shop roaming, hipster crowd than anything found in a hospital. Still, there he was, running the Sanders Hospital coffee shop. And owning it. He's got the orders of his favorite and frequent customers memorized, Emile and Virgil among the top of that list in their respective categories. If you want news about Sanders, then honey, you've come to the right place. He knows every dirty secret floating through the hospital. He could destroy careers with a single word, but mostly he just uses that knowledge to tease friends and put a greedy doctor back in line once and a while.

Remy acts like the counselor for the hospital in a way. Despite his love of gossip, he's great at keeping secrets, so many find themselves venting to the barista as he pulls out the next batch of cinnamon rolls. He might spill a petty secret here or there, but he would never truly betray someone. He sometimes acts superior to everyone and like he doesn't care. Only one of those statements is true. Many ignore him, but the wise will drop a tip into his jar and get the latest scoop of Sanders Hospital drama. He's living in a medical drama and he knows it.

 **Nate Christopoulos (Crime-Fighter Guy)-** Head of Security

 _Hospitals aren't safe anymore. Scoundrels lurk behind every heart monitor, ready to strike. Even doctors can be bought. But Sanders Hospital is safe under the protective watch of Man in Black, the Man of Two Worlds, the Man of Legend- Nate Christopoulos!_ A biracial, bisexual, former private investigator with a film noir obsession, Nate is in charge of the hospital security. He keeps a special eye on the lock-up so no prisoners cause any disturbances. He relishes when he's called to action to defend someone. He's a crime fighter at heart! He spends half of his time watching the live security feeds in his office and the rest patrolling the halls. When near the pediatrics ward, he pretends he's going in slow motion to make the kids laugh.

He spends quite a bit of time around Remy, fueling up on coffee and getting the latest in criminal goings-on. The two share a passion for sarcasm and sunglasses. He acts like he doesn't have friends, but he's close to Remy, The Critic, and Roman. The most excitement he sees on a regular basis is handling a violent patient in Dr. Picani's department. He works with the police whenever suspects and witnesses to crimes are treated in the hospital- he's not going to let a stereotypical hospital assassination take place under his watch!

 **Talyn-** Physical Therapist

Never one for last names, Talyn deals in those recovering from limb loss, intense injury, certain surgeries, and those dealing with certain chronic illnesses. Their job is to strengthen their bodies so they can return to something resembling their old strength. They're quite the fashionista, coming in with new hair colors every other week (patients are extremely impressed when they dye their eyebrows). Their blunt attitude helps push their patients towards recovery and helps them not give up. They've heard their fair share of war stories from veterans returning from overseas. They just let their patients vent it all out.

When relaxing from their emotionally draining job, they'll often talk to their partner Joan or Virgil, both of whom had enough common sense to talk about things other than work sometimes. They love wearing fun clothes whenever they can, occasionally coming up with silly costume days for patients just to get an excuse to wear funner clothes. They are one of the two people Logan is comfortable discussing his injury with.

 **Dr. D.-** Cardiovascular and General Surgeon of St. Gemma's, Sanders Hospital Consultant

For someone in the medical field, Dr. D. should really be clearer on what his name is. Some call him Deceit behind his back because of his secretive nature. Of course, official records and close friends know his full name, but he prefers to keep it hidden. His patients don't need to know his full name. He gets what he needs from his patients and tells them what they need, and then he leaves. The next time he sees them, it'll be under the knife. It would be a stretch to call Dr. D. a crooked doctor. He doesn't take bribes or kill anyone. He is, however, always ready to break hospital policy to get his job done, and has developed a special skill in covering up his lawbreaking. Usually, he tosses hospital security at whatever Remus is doing and that's that.

He specializes in surgery on burn victims, operating in St. Gemma's famed burn ward. When he was a child, Dr. D. was treated at that very burn ward after his father's smoking burned down their apartment, killing his mother and leaving him orphaned. He still has the scars from the experience- crumpled, burned skin that covers half of his face, surgical scars repairing his nerves, hands so scarred he never takes off his gloves. His injuries don't affect his surgeries, but he never bothered to get plastic surgery and fix his face. His scars were a reminder- he couldn't trust people, like he couldn't trust his dad to stop smoking or get a job.

 **Remus Prince-** St. Gemma's(?) Janitor

Every hero needs an evil twin. Remus fulfills that role for Roman. The twins were both high school dropouts, but Remus wasn't quite as successful as his brother. Perhaps it was his violent tendencies that made it difficult to find a job in the creative arts. It could also be his OCD- those intrusive thoughts of his that forced him to do such strange rituals, Roman was the only one who ever understood why he did those things. Sometimes it was tough to tell what strange things Remus wanted to do, or what were truly intrusive thoughts. A relationship with his twin was always difficult to maintain. It was tough to tell whether either twin wanted to know the other sometimes. Sometimes they did, sometimes they didn't. Most people don't know he's related to Roman. Regardless of siblings, Remus works as a janitor, cleaning up hospital floors and messes with intense focus.

Sanders Hospital staff aren't sure where Remus works. They'll see him cleaning the halls of Sanders Hospital or changing bedsheets- one of the nurses once spotted him giving a patient a sponge bath! He's not listed in the staff, but he still cleans the hospital (someone apparently saw Remus get a check from the hospital, but that was never proven). It's the same thing at St. Gemma's, but there isn't a staff member there willing to confirm or deny Remus's employment. He most likely works there, but no one is completely sure. Nate and his security team have been ordered to escort Remus off hospital grounds when they catch him, but they don't do a good job at it. He is Nate's number one enemy.

 **Dot Higgins-** Receptionist

Dot isn't the sort of person whose work is their life. For her, work is simply that- work. She picked a job that she would enjoy and would pay her well. She spends her day behind the desk of the Sanders Hospital lobby, directing patients to the proper wards and visitors to their loved ones. She's more concerned with the friendships she's made working at the hospital. She often goes across the room to the coffee shop for a chat with Remy and is on good terms with the security staff, including Nate. She tries her hand at dinner parties sometimes with her husband Larry and invites some of the hospital staff. She's working on being more understanding of her husband and herself thanks to the couple's therapy she's had with Dr. Picani.

She may be a receptionist, but she doesn't let people push her around. If they're at the hospital for a job interview, they need the proper paperwork to be let in. If they want to know the room number of a patient, she will send a message to see if the person is someone the patient wants to see. She does have a good sense of humor, though. She's helped out with the acting classes at the YMCA teaching kids about theater crews, which is where she became closer friends to Roman.

 **Terrence Williams-** VIN3 Reporter

Terrence Williams is a reporter for Vocal Intrastate News Channel 3, or VIN3, as it's called. He specializes in medical and scientific news. When something goes down at Sanders Hospital, he'll be the one on the scene. He's able to get a lot of interviews because, unlike many reporters, he doesn't pressure people into talking to him. He treats them kindly and respects their hesitancy. When he reports, he does his best not to drag people who don't deserve it through the mud- simply report the situation and say what was said. 

Terrence us a grounded guy, even though he adores music and theatre. He's always been a charming individual with a colorful personality that comes out during his interviews.

 **The Critic-** Director of Food Services/Part-Time Barista

The Critic is the closest thing Sanders comes to having a cryptid. For starters, he doesn't like telling people his name. While Thomas and certain high ranking staff members know it, they keep it under wraps as he requested. After all, he's a classic Bunny-Ears Lawyer- why mess up his flow? He makes sure all food served to the patients at Sanders is high quality, and has been known to throw Gordon Ramsey quality fits when someone cuts corners. He can often be found helping Remy in the lobby cafe, serving up coffee orders. He has declared multiple times that no, he and Remy are not brothers, he is certain, he even took a DNA test to prove it.

 **Mitchell Elting-** St. Gemma's Anesthesiologist

Mitchell didn't have a big issue making friends when he was hired at St. Gemma's. He's quite a social man, talking and laughing and sharing in hospital gossip. But soon, other staff members began to dislike him. Mitchell doesn't know why, but if Remus wants to be his friend, he must be doing something wrong.

He's very careful when he's operating, monitoring a patient's stats and balancing the doses of anesthetic. But another part of him doesn't seem to care too much. When he's not in surgery, he slips around his responsibilities, preferring to text his partner Elliott and paint. There's something he needs in his life, and he's trying to find that in Elliott.

**_ Stories in Chronological Order _ **

_Lockdown_

_Help (Un)Wanted_

_Familiar Faces_

_The Sunglasses Gang_

_The Extra Late Night Show_

**_ Stories Organized by Arc _ **

**The Nurses Rally**

_Help (Un)Wanted_

_Familiar Faces_

_The Extra Late Night Show_

_The Nurse's Rally_

**Roman and Remus**

_Help (Un)Wanted_

_The Sunglasses Gang_

_The Extra Late Night Show_

_The Nurse's Rally_

**Shadows of St. Gemma's**

_Help (Un)Wanted_

_Familiar Faces_

_The Nurse's Rally_

**Lockdown (Complete)**

_Lockdown_

**The Logic of Love and Chance**

_Lockdown_

**Dark Care**

_Familiar Faces_

_The Extra Late Night Show_

_The Nurse's Rally_


End file.
